


I Write A Lullaby

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fun, Humor, M/M, Musicians, Sex, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – writing a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Write A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money.

Two figures sat on thick cushions they had thrown on the boards of the spacious deck partially shaded from the Oklahoma sun by ancient Spanish oaks. 

Music moved through the air with no one but the wildlife to notice. The spring breeze danced playfully through blond waves and brown curls. A laugh full of warmth and orneriness floated across the grass at the antics of his companion. 

Callused fingertips traced a whiskered cheek before returning to caress steel and rosewood. 

“Did you write down that lick from before?” He took a sip of water before trying to read the sheet music upside down. 

“Which one?...This one?” Plaintive notes drifted between them. 

“Yeah…” Dark lashes fanned over closed eyes as the words wove through his mind’s eye, while the notes teased his ears. Words were hastily scribbled below the notes and chords. 

More notes were added as the melody and rhythm fleshed out. Blue eyes opened and gazed unblinking at the hands moving agilely over the strings. 

A deeply tanned hand came to rest over a pale hand stopping the strings’ vibrations. “Is this your favorite guitar?” 

The blond head snapped up and saw the heat in eyes with pupils blown wide. He carefully laid the guitar on the table. The instant the guitar was safe he was tackled onto the cushions. 

They tumbled like pups across the deck, all arms, legs, hands, teeth and lips. Clothes were shed, fingers probed, bodies joined, a melody of love and lust wafted over the prairie. 

Bodies relaxed entwined as sweat cooled and breathing eased. A blond head tucked up under a stubble covered chin. 

“This was a good idea.” He mumbled into the broad chest under his cheek. 

The afternoon sun dipped below the tree line rousing the couple. The wind listened as they wrote the next verse of their song. 

~ Fini ~


End file.
